Kenko Sukoyaka
Kenko Sukoyaka is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Kenko wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. He has medium-length, lime green hair with long bangs. The left side of his hair is tied into braids with multi-colored ponytail holders. His eyes are light purple. He also wears an orange kerchief. As of December 2nd, 2018, his apron is the same color as his kerchief. As of December 5th, 2018, his apron has changed again and it is same color as his kerchief but in a darker shade and has green trim and a green pocket. If the Cooking Club is disbanded, Kenko will not wear his apron and kerchief anymore. Personality Among the personas currently in the game, he is a Social Butterfly. He will give Ayano a cute pose if she aims her phone at him. If he sees Ayano murder anyone or discovers a corpse, he will run to a highly populated place in the school and call the police. He is unable to fight back in physical fights against murderers. Reputation Kenko's default reputation is +27. Liked: 30 Respected: 50 Feared: 0 Background According to his student profile, he is committed to maintaining a healthy diet and plans to refrain from eating junk food for his entire life. Although he does not judge others for their dietary choices, he will attempt to convert people to a healthy lifestyle at any opportunity he gets. Routine At 7:00 AM, Kenko enters the school grounds. He walks to his locker at 7:05 AM and changes from his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, he walks to the Cooking Club on the first floor and will prepare some food there. He then travels around the school to give the food to various students. At 8:00 AM, he walks to Classroom 3-1 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the outside of the Cooking Club to eat his lunch at 1:00 PM. He walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, he heads to the Cooking Club and stays there until the end of the day. If the Cooking Club disbands, he will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods in which he would normally attend it (7:15 AM, and 3:30 PM). Topics The topics towards Kenko are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: 'Negative' *Occult *Memes *Violence *Gossip *Solitude 'Positive' *Cooking *Gardening *Cats *Friends *Nature 'Neutral' *Everything else. Trivia * Kenko was implemented in the August 18th, 2018 Build. * His first name, Kenko (健康) means "health", and Sukoyaka (健やか) means "healthy". Illustrations 5-YearAnniversaryKenkoSuboyaka.png|An illustration of Kenko from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery KenkoPort.png|Kenko's 1st portrait. August 18th, 2018. KenkoNew.png|Kenko's 2nd portrait. Date Unknown KenkoDec6th2018.png|Kenko's 3rd portrait. December 6th, 2018. KenkoProfile.png|Kenko's 1st profile. August 18th, 2018. KenkoSukoyakaProfileOctober24th2019.png|Kenko's 2nd profile. October 24th, 2019. KenkoSukoyakaProfileNovember19th2019.png|Kenko's 3rd profile. November 19th, 2019. KenkoSukoyakaGivingFood.png|Kenko giving food to a student. KenkoClubless.png|Kenko without his bonnet and apron. Category:Male Students Category:Males Category:Akademi High Students Category:Cooking (Club) Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Minor Characters Category:Killable Category:Interactive Category:Characters